From Ancient to Modern
by gwendal738
Summary: With Fei Wang Reed defeated, Mokona takes each of them back to their own worlds. But an unknown person seems to be manipulating time, and so Kurogane and Fay were taken to modern Japan instead! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! This is technically my first fic in Tsubasa since I discontinued the other one… But I promise, this one's gonna be good, so please read and review! Oh, and just a side note: my other fic will probably be continued in the near future, once the manga ends and I get my hands on all of the Tsubasa mangas, coz currently I only have seventeen… Oh, and this chap is a crossover with xxxHOLiC...

Summary: With Fei Wang Reed defeated, Fay and Kurogane are sent back to their own worlds. But what happens when an unknown person interferes with time and sends them to modern Japan instead? Our beloved pair must learn to face a mob of angry bargain shoppers and furious fangirls if they ever expect to live!!

**From Ancient to Modern**

**Chapter I: Yuuko's Flight**

"S-so…. It's finally over, huh?" Domeki sighed in relief and fell to the ground. Watanuki rushed to him.

"What happened to him? Yuuko-san!" Watanuki cried worriedly. Yuuko walked up to him.

"Domeki-kun… has lost his powers." Yuuko said with a sad look on her face.

"Eh? What do you mean, Yuuko-san? Is that bad?" Watanuki asked in confusion.

"That was your wish, wasn't it? Tell me, do you feel or sense anything weird here?"

"Should I? I mean, we just defeated Fei Wang--"

"You absolutely don't see _anyone_?"

"No, why? Yuuko-san, this conversation is getting weird."

Yuuko ignored his comment. "Your wish is granted, since you do not feel Xing Huo's presence in this room."

"Wh-what wish?"

"It seems you have forgotten. Not to ever see sprits again, remember? By sharing your eye and blood with Domeki, you also shared your powers. With Domeki losing his powers, you lost yours too. So, you cannot see or feel spirits anymore, and they will no longer be attracted to you."

"Th-that's good. But how did Domeki lose his powers? And knowing you, Yuuko-san, there must be a catch to this. What is it?"

Yuuko sighed. "Well, remember when I gave you an egg? A bird, Tampopo, was born from it. I gave Domeki one too, on the same day you named Mugetsu. I told him to keep that egg close to him at all times. By doing this, he transferred all of his powers onto it and when he threw it at Fei Wang Reed to defeat him, all of his powers left him."

"His powers were that strong? I had no idea."

"It wasn't only his powers, Watanuki. It was the combination of your powers that defeated Fei Wang Reed."

"Ah. But tell me, Yuuko-san, what is the catch to all this? And why isn't he waking up?"

Yuuko looked away, not knowing how to handle the situation. After a few minutes of debating with herself, she took a deep breath and began to speak. "That's the catch, Watanuki. To have your wish granted, he had to be sacrificed."

Watanuki's eyes widened in horror, not wanting to hear what he knew was coming. "S-so you mean…?"

"Those powers were his soul as well, so… As I've told you before… Without a soul, a body is nothing more than an empty shell."

Tears fell down from Watanuki's eyes. "Yuuko-san! I beg you, please tell me what I can do to save him!" He fell to the ground while grasping Yuuko's skirt.

"There are two options. Either you will be willing to get your powers back again in order to save him…"

"Y-you mean, see spirits again?" Watanuki interrupted.

Yuuko nodded. "Yes."

Watanuki waved his hand. "No way, next option.:"

"Or…" Yuuko hesitated.

"Or…?"

"Or lose your feelings for him."

Watanuki blushed. "Yuuko-san… You knew all along? But I thought I was really good at hiding what I really felt."

Yuuko smiled. "I knew that he was the one your heart really screamed, Watanuki. Remember when I said that I can read you like an open book? Although I have to admit that your whole 'Himawari-chan is so cute' masquerade was acted out really good, but I can see through it like glass."

"No way! I want to tell him how I really feel, but… I really don't want my powers back either."

Fay, who had been listening to all this time, finally spoke up. "I can pay his price for him, Dimension Witch-san."

"Why would you want his powers, Fay-kun?" Yuuko asked, obviously knowing the answer but asking it anyway for the heck of it.

"I… want to help out, and I want them to have a happy ending as well… And… I'll get more use out of it that he will." Fay answered with a smile.

Yuuko shook her head. "Very well, but this will require a price from you as well since this is your wish."

"Name it." Fay said cheerfully.

"I want… your coat from Ceres." Yuuko replied flatly.

"Okay…" Fay said disbelievingly while taking the coat off. "Why would you want this anyway?"

Yuuko didn't answer. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, I guess." Fay confusedly handed the coat over.

Yuuko accepted it. "Very well. Please bear the pain for a while, Fay-kun." With that said, a magic circle appeared on the ground Fay was stepping on, and Yuuko started reciting incantations. Fay grunted and moaned as what seemed like rays of light penetrated his chest. A few minutes later, Fay fell unconscious, with Kurogane catching him.

"Fay-san!" Watanuki shouted worriedly. Yuuko tapped him on the arm.

"He'll be alright in a few minutes. For now, please lay Domeki-kun on the ground." Watanuki did as he was told. Another magic circle appeared on Domeki's chest. He started to float as Yuuko recited more incantations. A few minutes later, he was back to the ground and conscious.

"Domeki!" Watanuki shouted happily as he hugged Domeki. Domeki's beady eyes widened, but he didn't say or do anything. Realizing his blunder, Watanuki immediately pulled away while blushing. "Don't… DON'T THINK THIS MEANS ANYTHING!!" He screamed angrily as Domeki covered his ears. Yuuko laughed.

After a few minutes of laughter, Yuuko turned to the Tsubasa group. "You, Syaoran-kun, and Sakura-chan, and you, Kurogane and Fay-kun… You must return to your own respective worlds at once."

"But… I don't have a world to go back to." Fay said casually with a smile on his face. Kurogane went abruptly to him and glared.

"Wipe that smile off our face. I hate it when you do that smug, fake smile. Frown when you're sad, glare when you're angry! You're only allowed to smile when you're truly happy."

Fay stared at him wide-eyed and smiled. "I… guess you're right, Kuro-rin. Though I like your little rhyme."

Kurogane blushed. "Shut up!"

Fay then turned to Yuuko with a serious face. "As I've said, Dimension Witch-san… I don't have a world to go back to."

"You will go to live with Kurogane." Yuuko declared. "After all, he is your life… literally."

Fay smiled sheepishly. "Right…"

"Therefore… go! Mokona will bring you back." Yuuko turned to White Mokona. "After this, who would you want to stay with, Mokona?"

Mokona turned to Yuuko. 'What does Yuuko mean? Isn't Mokona going to stay with Yuuko and Black Mokona?"

Yuuko smiled and shook her head. "Since my shop has served its purpose, I must go to another world and take care of other businesses."

"What?! You mean, you're leaving, Yuuko-san?" Watanuki asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so, Watanuki. So you'll have to find another part-time job!" Yuuko teased.

"I never called it a 'part-time job'. 'Slavery' has more of a ring to it than anything else." Watanuki said with another wave of his hand.

Yuuko ignored the comment and turned to White Mokona. "So…?"

"Mokona is thinking of staying with Kurogane and Fay."

"Whaaaat?! The white pork bun's staying with us?" Kurogane shouted angrily.

"Sure! Why does Kurogane hate Mokona? Mokona is very sad!" Mokona mock cried while jumping on Fay.

"There, there… Daddy wouldn't hate his offspring, his very own flesh and blood…" Fay mock comforted Mokona.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T CUT OUT THAT STUPID JOKE??" Kurogane screamed while waving and pointing his sword at Fay.

After a few minutes of laughter, everyone said their goodbyes.

"It has been a great adventure, Syaoran-kun." Fay said while shaking Syaoran's hand. "Take care of Sakura-chan, okay?"

"Of course. It has been a pleasure traveling with you as well, Fay-san and Kurogane-san." Syaoran smiled while bowing. "Thank you for all your assistance."

"And thank you for bringing me my memories back and taking care of me." Sakura said cheerfully while bowing as well.

"Bye!" Fay waved. Kurogane grunted. "Ah, of course, how could I forget? Kuro-rin, you haven't said your goodbye yet!"

Kurogane grunted again and turned to Syaoran. "Kid… Be sure to hone your skills as a swordsman. I will come to challenge your skills one day."

Syaoran smiled and bowed. "Of course. I will not fail you, Kurogane-san. I will do well." He bowed.

Turning to Sakura he said, "And you, princess… Don't drink too much. You'll give the brat there a lot of trouble if you do."

Sakura looked confused, but smiled anyway and bowed. "I don't understand what you mean, Kurogane-san, but I will promise to do as you say."

"Awww!! Daddy is giving advices to his children! How sweet!!" Fay teased from afar.

"You! WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!" _Now I'm really starting to have my doubts if it was right to let him live…_ Kurogane thought while chasing Fay.

After saying their chaotic goodbyes, the white Mokona gobbled up the four and left to go to their respective worlds. Yuuko, Domeki, Watanuki, and the Black Mokona were left.

"Well, would you like to stay with Watanuki, Mokona?" Yuuko asked Black Mokona.

"Yes! Good Luck, Yuuko!"

"Very well. I'm off, Watanuki and Domeki. Make sure to take care of yourselves."

"Yuuko-san… You're really going?" Watanuki asked sadly.

"Yes. And maybe hitsuzen will make our paths cross again in the future." With that, she vanished.

"… Yes. Take care, Yuuko-san." Watanuki said with a smile while Mokona gobbled them up.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So what do you think? Please review… I so loved working on this! The focus of the next chapters will be Kurogane and Fay, I promise… I just got sidetracked with the whole DouWata thing…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here is the next installment! I really loved working on this fic… I hope you find it enjoyable too! And I just found out the happenings in the real Tsubasa manga recently, so just to let you know, this fic is set in the altered timeline, with Clow Reed as the previous king, not Fujitaka as the original timeline said… Well, I only own until volume seventeen of the manga right now, and all this information is based on the spoilers from wikipedia, so don't blame me if it's wrong… Oh, and I made the original Syaoran stay here, not on the Japan where his parents and Watanuki live… (Do you know who his parents are? It's amazing!!) Oh, and chapter 3 might be slower...

**Chapter II: The Clow Country Adventures Saga**

"Bye-bye, Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan!!" Fay waved his hand vigorously while watching Syaoran and Sakura go. They had recently landed in the Country of Clow, Syaoran and Sakura's world. After a few minutes, Syaoran and Sakura vanished from sight.

"What should we do now, I wonder…?" Fay asked no one in particular.

"Fay should decide! After all, Fay isn't in a hurry anymore…" Mokona said cheerfully.

"… You're right…" Fay patted Mokona's head. "Hmmmm…. Why don't we explore this country for a while? I've never seen a country like this before and it all looks so interesting!" Fay suggested while looking around.

"You could have said that earlier." Kurogane replied annoyingly. "We could have had the brat show us around. What if we get lost?"

"We won't get lost because Mokona can just gobble us up and transport us back to your Japan!" Fay said casually. "There's one drawback, though… We don't have any money from this world…"

"THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID IT SOONER!!" Kurogane screamed.

Somewhere in the castle, Syaoran and Sakura were just going to meet Touya when they heard the scream.

"Was that Kurogane-san…?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"I could have sworn it was him…" Syaoran said in disbelief. "I know he screams really loud, but I never knew it was _this _loud."

"What do you mean, Syaoran-kun?"

"If they're still at the place where we left them, I'd say that was a mile away."

"Wow…"

Back to our heroes, a gruff Kurogane was walking ahead of an overly cheerful Fay. "What's wrong, Kuro-rin?"

Kurogane's vein twitched. "Oh, nothing's wrong, nothing at all… EXCEPT FOR YOU!!"

"Waaah! Kuro-tan's angry!!"

"Who wouldn't be?!"

"Oh! Kurogane-san, Fay-san!" Syaoran was surprised to see them. _So it __was__ Kurogane-san who screamed…_

"Ah! Syaoran-kun! What are you doing here?" Fay asked cheerfully while evading Kurogane's sword.

"Oh, I was just buying some apples." Syaoran pointed to a stall selling yellow apples.

"They look like pears to me." Kurogane said. "I can never get over at how weird fruits are in other worlds."

Fay completely disregarded Kurogane's comment and piped in. "Syaoran-kun, would you mind showing us around? It's okay if you can't. You look like you're very busy."

"Indeed, Fay-san, I'm very sorry. But I can ask the princess and her brother the king to show you around."

"Ah, that would be very nice. Good luck in your work, then!"

Syaoran walked back to the castle. "Thank you, Fay-san."

A few minutes later, a cheerful Sakura and a gentle faced Yukito came into view.

"Fay-san! Kurogane-san! Syaoran-kun said that you needed guides. My brother was being grumpy and he didn't wanna come, so I brought our high priest instead. His name is Yukito-san."

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance, Yukito-sama." Fay said with a smile while offering his hand.

"Likewise, Fay-san." Yukito took Fay's offered hand and shook it. Turning to Kurogane, he offered out his hand as well. "Very pleased to meet you. I'm Yukito, the high priest of this land."

Kurogane reluctantly took the hand and shook it briefly. "Hmph. Kurogane." He said gruffly.

"That is a fake name!" Fay said suddenly, obviously about to make fun of Kurogane. "His real name is… BIG PUPPY!!"

Kurogane's vein was almost about to burst. "You're stepping on dangerous ground, mage…" He said in a scary, low voice while sharpening his sword. "Keep talking and I'll slice you in half."

"B-big puppy?" Yukito asked in confusion.

"NO!!" Kurogane screamed. "I AM KUROGANE!!"

"Ummm… 'big puppy' was an alias that Kurogane-san had in this one world we went to…" Sakura explained to the confused priest.

"Oh… What was Your Highness's alias?"

"Me?! Well… I was little kitty. Fay-san was big kitty."

"And Syaoran-kun?"

"Oh, he was little puppy…"

Yukito laughed heartily. "That's very cute!" Just then, a crash was heard. It turns out that Fay had bumped onto an apple stand and was picking up stuff and apologizing. Kurogane reluctantly put his sword away and gruffly helped pick up. Yukito and Sakura laughed heartily.

After that little scene, all of them took a walk around town. Fay was fascinated with everything he saw! Completely different from his snow-clad country, Clow was a lush town surrounded by sand all around. The kind and friendly citizens smiled and bowed as Sakura-hime and the travelers passed by.

"Look, daddy! Look at all the interesting stuff!" Fay pointed out teasingly. Kurogane's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop that stupid joke?! I'm really gonna send you to the world of the dead right now!" After saying these words, Fay and Kurogane chased each other again. Yukito looked confused while Sakura just laughed.

"Daddy?"

"It's Fay-san's joke, Yukito-san." Sakura giggled while explaining. "Kurogane-san is daddy, Fay-san is mother Fay, and Syaoran and I were the faithful offspring. We were a little happy 'family'."

Yukito laughed. "You guys had fun traveling, didn't you?"

"Yes, that's true…"

"Anyway, are your friends coming with us?"

"I hope so. Fay-san, Kurogane-san, would you like to stay in Clow for a while?"

"Mokona wants to go with Sakura and explore Clow for a while!" Mokona finally spoke up from inside Kurogane's shirt. "Is that okay with Fay?"

"GAH!! So that's where the white pork bun went!" Kurogane screamed angrily at Mokona. "Next time, ask permission first before sneaking into my shirt!"

Fay giggled. "It's okay with me, Mokona. It wouldn't hurt, right?"

"Wh-what is that thing?" Yukito asked amazingly. "Is it created by the dimension witch?"

"MOKONA IS MOKONA!!" Mokona shouted while jumping onto Yukito's shoulder. Yukito laughed while shaking Mokona's…erm… hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mokona-chan."

"Let's go back to the castle before Onii-san comes to get us!" Sakura said. "And I have to introduce Fay-san and Kurogane-san as well."

"Okay then, let's go!" Fay said cheerfully. "Lead the way, Sakura-chan!"

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review… I need three reviews in order to be inspired to update!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And chapter three! This fic is so much fun to write… Oh yeah, just as a kind of warning but I don't think I need to warn you: slight implications of Fay/Yukito in future chapters. It won't be romantic, but to anyone who thinks dirtily it will be. You'll see what I'm talking about in the next or next, next chapter. XD

**From Ancient to Modern**

**Chapter III: The Clow Country Adventures Saga Part II**

"Where have you two been? And who are these gentlemen with weird clothes?" Touya asked Sakura harshly after they arrived without even a word of greeting.

"I am NOT weird!" Kurogane screamed in the background.

Fay found this as an opportunity to tease the irate ninja, so he said, "Hush, Daddy, don't be rude!"

"WILL YOU CUT OUT THAT STUPID JOKE?!" Kurogane screamed for the umpteenth time. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT?!"

"How many times indeed." Fay answered casually while waving his hand dismissively, obviously going to make fun of the taller man. "You've said that phrase a thousand times, it doesn't even make for a good joke anymore."

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Kurogane growled while sharpening his sword.

After watching Fay and Kurogane's little scene stoically, Touya turned sharply to Sakura again and said, "Well?"

Sakura growled, a low rumble coming from her throat. She was about to answer back, but instead she said, "Well hello to you to, Touya. Haven't you heard of the word 'greeting'?"

Touya was caught off guard, but he shook it off and shot back, "Whatever. I demand to know who these unknown vagabonds are!"

"Who are you calling a vagabond?" Kurogane said annoyingly in the background while bringing out his sword. Touya brought his out as well.

"Did you really think I'm defenseless, black one?" Touya said threateningly. Kurogane growled even deeper.

"Who are you calling black?!" They were staring at each other angrily when Fay decided to calmly walk between them and break their fight.

"You are His Majesty the King, I take it, kind sir?" Fay asked respectfully while bowing. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Fay Flourite, from the country of Seresu." (1)

Touya lowered his sword and smiled. "How very respectful of you to bow down to a king of another kingdom. We welcome you, traveler. I am Touya-ou, the king of Clow. How about you, the black one?"

Kurogane looked at him sharply. "Look here, I don't consider anyone above me except Tomoyo-hime, so don't expect me to call you 'Your Majesty'. And I won't back down from a fight with you either!" Kurogane finished gruffly. Touya smiled.

"Fair enough. I like your boldness. Tell me, you are a ninja, are you not?"

"How did you know?" Kurogane tried to hide his amazement.

"It is only natural for a king to be knowledgeable of such things. I have seen ninja who act like you, from the countries surrounding this kingdom of mine. Your name?"

The tricky mage saw yet another opportunity to anger the annoyed ninja, so before Kurogane could answer he replied, "His name is 'Big Puppy', your majesty." He quickly ducked from a swift wave of the sword of the infuriated ninja.

Touya looked confused. "'Big Puppy'? I have never heard of such a childish name!"

"NO! I AM KUROGANE!!" Kurogane shouted from afar while chasing the mage down the hallway. Touya sighed as they rounded the corner and disappeared. Turning to Sakura he said, "Okay, what now Sakura?"

"Oh! They were planning on staying here for a night or two."

"Eh?! Are you kidding me, you brat?"

"Geez, you're such a worrywart. They're fine. They were the ones who helped me get my memories back alongside Syaoran-kun."

"Ah."

"Anyway, they're having dinner with us tonight so be kind, okay?" Sakura then ran off in the direction Fay and Kurogane took, leaving a sighing Touya behind.

At dinner, everyone was already at the table except for Touya and Fay. Kurogane had already started eating just as the dish was laid out before them, and Yukito was still going over the excavation plans with Syaoran. (2) At last, ten minutes later right after Kurogane was done eating, the mage and the king appeared together.

"My deepest apologies, everyone." Touya announced as he took the seat at the very head of the table. "I was talking with this kind gentleman here about their journey."

Fay took the seat beside Kurogane, which he was sure was reserved for him. Kurogane didn't so much as glance at the mage as he finished his last drop of wine and prepared to get up from the table. Fay looked after him as he waved with his back turned to them and walked down the hallway, disappearing as fast as he had eaten. Everyone else looked after his retreating figure in shock.

"I didn't even notice Kurogane-san had started eating…" Syaoran remarked, amazed at how fast the ninja had eaten. Sakura and Yukito nodded in response, still looking after Kurogane even though he was long gone. Fay looked after him, a little bit worried.

_I wonder if something ticked him off? _Fay thought while he was still looking at the direction Kurogane took. _I'll find out later. We share a room anyway, as always._

"Would anyone like to have some tea and dessert in the tea room?" Yukito asked them after they all finished their dinner. Everyone nodded.

"Yukito-san, you should make your special apple pie! That's my favorite dessert that you make and I'm sure everyone would like it too!" Sakura suggested happily. (3) Touya found this opportunity to tease her.

"Humph, save it for someone like you to eat so much. If you eat like a pig, you'll get fat fast, monster." Touya grinned as Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't care! I'm going to eat Yukito-san's apple pie and that's all there is to it! Last one to the tearoom is a rotten egg!" Sakura then tapped Touya, who started running after her.

"You brat! I'll definitely catch up!"

"Just try! I got a lot of practice from the worlds we went to!"

Yukito and the others looked after them amusedly.

"I'm sorry… His Majesty can get a little immature at times, especially when he's with his sister the princess…" Yukito remarked out of the blue. Fay smiled.

"It's nice to see them getting along, ne?" Fay then stood up from the table. "Well, I'll go see if daddy wants some…" He then walked back to their room, leaving Syaoran and Yukito behind.

"Syaoran-kun, would you like to help me make the apple pie?"

Syaoran smiled and followed Yukito to the kitchen. "Of course."

"Kuro-tan!" Fay greeted cheerfully as he opened the door to their room and found Kurogane sitting by the window. To acknowledge Fay's presence, Kurogane merely grunted.

"Yukito-sama is going to make us some tea and dessert and I came to get you so that you can join us. Come on!" Fay said cheerfully while sitting beside Kurogane. Kurogane looked away.

"I don't want any."

Fay gently took hold of Kurogane's hand and spoke in a serious tone, the smug teasing smile completely wiped off his face. "Kurogane… Is something bothering you? You can tell me."

Kurogane was completely taken off guard as he stared at the unusually serious mage. "What's with you?" He said finally, unable to find anything else to say.

"Nothing, it's just that you've been acting really weirdly ever since dinner. Is something wrong? Did something tick you off?"

Kurogane managed a small blush and replied simply, "No. It's how I really act."

Fay continued to look at Kurogane's hand that he was holding. "Is that so…" He then stood up and motioned Kurogane to do the same. "Let's go. Yukito-sama is probably done with baking the apple pie." He pulled Kurogane out of the room.

Yukito and Syaoran had just entered the room with the pie and tea as Kurogane and Fay entered the tearoom.

"Ha! I won! You owe me your share, rotten egg!" Sakura shouted at Touya as she stuck her tongue out. The king of Clow just looked away and stuck his little finger in his ear.

"I would have beaten you if you didn't get a head start."

"Says who?!" Sakura growled again.

"Says me."

"Oh yeah? Are you challenging me?"

Yukito set down the pie and sighed. "Your Highness, Your Majesty, please do not quarrel in front of guests."

"What happened here?" Fay asked no one in particular as he and a very gruff Kurogane took their seats.

"Touya was being such a jerk, and he wouldn't give me his share!" Sakura answered absentmindedly as she crossed her arms and pouted. Yukito laughed.

"If you would like, I could make your slice bigger, Your Highness."

Sakura's eyes shined. "You'd do that for me, Yukito-san?!"

Yukito smiled. He could never resist the Princess's smile. "Of course, your Highness."

"Yay!"

Touya rested his chin on his left hand and said sarcastically, "High Priest-sama (4), you shouldn't spoil the brat princess so… She is turning into an apple pie monster!" Touya ducked as a spoon almost hit him in the face.

"Look who's talking! I'm sure that when I wasn't here, you ate three hundred whole apple pies all by yourself!"

"Actually, it was three hundred one, your Highness." Yukito admitted laughingly. It was Touya's turn to throw a spoon at him.

"I would kindly ask you, good High Priest, to not provoke anymore monstrous behavior from the brat princess."

"Haha! Three hundred one! That's even more! You apple pie monster!"

"Same difference! One isn't that much!"

"Oh yes it is! Look at how big the apple pie is!"

Fay laughed heartily as the two continued to fight and Syaoran was trying to calm the princess down.

"Look, Kuro-chan, doesn't that just remind you of us when we used to travel?"

Kurogane merely grumbled. "Humph."

A few minutes later, the apple pie was served with ice cream on top and tea. Everyone shouted a hearty 'Itadakimasu!' (5) before slicing a healthy piece and then eating it. Fay's eyes shone as he let the piece melt in his mouth.

"This is really good! I wonder if I can make it too!" Fay said as he ate some more.

"I don't like sweets." Kurogane stubbornly said as he didn't even look at the piece laid out in front of him. Fay looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"Awww, come on, Kuro-tan! Yukito-sama went through a lot of trouble to make something especially scrumptious, so you should appreciate his effort and eat!"

"You flatter me too much, Fay-san." Yukito blushed while looking away. Touya and Sakura smiled.

"Well, dear High Priest-sama, it really is good anyway."

"For once, I agree with Touya! It's nothing to be blushing about! I mean, who would not like this, Yukito-san?"

"My deepest gratitude, your Majesty and your Highness…"

"I said I don't like any!" Kurogane still refused to eat.

"Okay, suit yourself. Can I have it, then?" Fay asked expectantly, hiding an evil smile.

"Hn. Do as you like." Fay then took the plate and shouted, "Ah!"

Kurogane turned to him and said "What…" But was cut short as Fay did it again: shove the food in his mouth. Kurogane exploded.

"You did it again!! Now I have to kill you!" He groped around for his sword, but realized that he left it at the room. "You're lucky I don't have my sword with me…"

Fay laughed heartily. "Empty threats, Kuro-pon. You never intend to 'slice me'. Now, say ah…" Fay said teasingly as he 'spoon-fed' Kurogane. Kurogane growled and refused to open his mouth, but Fay shoved it in anyway, much to the ninja's anger. The others watched in silence as Touya and Yukito were beginning to blush while Sakura and Syaoran were smiling.

After eating, everyone said their 'gochiso-sama' (6) and talked.

"The apple pie was really good, Yukito-san." Syaoran said with a smile while helping him clean up.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun."

"Syaoran's right, Yukito-san! It was really good! Which reminds me, Fay-san also made equally good cakes when we were in Outo Country!"

"Sakura-chan… I think this was better. I really liked it! I wonder if I can make it?" Fay butted in.

"I can teach you how, Fay-san." Yukito offered. Fay smiled.

"Okay, tomorrow!"

Silence passed as everyone turned to the one man who hasn't spoken: Kurogane. The irate ninja noticed that everyone was staring at him, so he asked gruffly, "What?"

"How was the pie, Kuromyu?"

Kurogane stared at all of them, who were in turn staring back at him expectantly. He sighed, closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. "Humph."

Fay grinned and put an arm around Kurogane. "I know that grunt! It means he likes it! Come on and say it in words! Don't be shy, daddy!"

Kurogane's vein twitched as he reached for anything sharp in sight. Spotting a butter knife, he grabbed it and said in a threatening voice, "Get off me…"

Fay started to run away. "Aaah! Kuro-tan's mad!" They began chasing each other again, much to the amusement of everyone else.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So, how was it? I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you had fun reading it! I need two reviews in order to update. I don't really know, I wrote this like, a year ago, so I don't know if it's any good…

Notes:

1: Fay Flourite: I left the 'D.' out because he's no longer the greatest magician in Seresu. In fact, he lost all his powers when he gave the last of it to Yuuko-san as payment for Kurogane's arm or something; I don't quite remember what he paid it for. Sorry for the spoilers. (Oh, this is according to wikipedia.)

2: Excavation plans: This is NOT the ruins. It's something else, but this really isn't important.

3: Apple pie thing: I don't think it exists in Clow Country since they don't have an oven and all, but that's the fun of having a wild imagination XD

4: Touya calling Yukito 'High Priest-sama': I don't know what he calls Yukito formally when they're in front of others (yes, I know Touya calls Yukito by his name when they're alone), so if anyone can tell me how he addresses Yukito formally, that will be greatly appreciated.

5: Itadakimasu: According to xxxHOLiC's translation notes, it's something the Japanese say before eating. (When pronouncing, do not say the 'u', i.e., 'itadakimass')

6: Gochiso-sama: Still according to xxxHOLiC translation notes, in contrast to 'Itadakimasu' this is something said after eating.


End file.
